When Roses Wither (I'll Remember You)
by hmw95
Summary: !GHOST ADVENTURES FICTION! Zak Bagans is facing is most difficult, heart wrenching challenge to date; the death of the woman he loves. We follow him in his journey through his grieving process, her memory, and most all... His attempts at capturing her voice in the afterlife. Will he be able to hear her speak once more? Or will her voice just be another memory fading away with time?
1. Seize the Day

_(A/N: This is my first complete dive into another fandom, so bear with me. This one at parts is quite sad, and is based off of a true story that has been my life for the past month, but with a Ghost Adventures twist to it. This will only be a two-part story, this part being the heart breaking end. I AM NOT ABANDONING NINJA TURTLES. This is a new adventure for me, one I am ready for everyone to take part in. Please; read and review. If you do before the next update, expect a shout-out on chapter two. Enjoy.)_

"Zak?" I could hear his concerned voice behind me. I kept my hands over my face, allowing my finger tips to touch at my hair line, and my water-logged eyes hidden. My elbows lay on the table top, rubbing against the textured wood as they had been for days, causing the skin on them to go from smooth to worn. I heard his voice once more; "Zak… You can't keep doing this. We need to be out of here in two hours, and you haven't even done anything. You haven't even left that spot for more than a week…" I tuned out a huge section of his lecture. "This isn't a way of healing! You need help!"

He didn't understand what I was going through; none of my friends did. Sure, they had loved and lost in the past. But they didn't understand that my situation was _different_. They don't understand!

"Are you even listening to me?" His brown eyes shined with concern toward me, and I couldn't bear to return his glance. I could hear the noise of his shuffling feet to the other end of the table. I thought he was going to give up and depart; at least, until I heard the dragging of a chair toward me. The back end was facing toward my spot, and he crossed his arms over the small slab of oak at the top of it. "I'm sorry, Zak."

"It's… It's not your fault, Nick." I responded, taking my hands from my face. I hadn't spoken in a while, and although relieved, I could tell he was a little shocked that my first utterings were to be toward him. "I'm sorry too." My words were just whispers, but I could see the water gathering in his eyes… And felt some gathering in my own.

We may be men; but we knew where we could drop the macho façade that came along with that label, and to feel emotion. He was my best friend. He knew I needed him. And I did; I really did. And I knew he needed me too. But we didn't do anything dramatic; we didn't hug each other out of grief, we didn't do any of it. We just sat; and we remembered.

_Zak sat, as he waited for the arrival of his friends. He checked his watch repeatedly; late. Both Aaron and Nick were _late_. He groaned, knowing that they were supposed to meet up at the little diner in order to discuss some locations and ideas for the show. _

_ He enjoyed the scenery of small places like it; it provided a great sense of calm, with the friendly people, cheap food, and a great setting to go into deep thought. But he didn't want to do so; he wasn't in any mood to bring down his spirits. He just wanted his friends to arrive and for them to get their job done and get out of there. Beginning to tap his fingers on the counter in front of him, his patience began to wear out. That is, until he felt a set of small fingers cover his. His entire body reacted with a jump. _

_ A young woman was in front of him, in full working uniform; a tacky yellow dress with a white apron. The whole diner was really in character, for each server seemed to really channel different time periods. But this girl…. She looked different. _

_ Her eyes were large and vibrant green, as if they were composed of circular emeralds. Her lips naturally formed a slight pout, but he could tell she wasn't one to frown. Her nose was a tiny little button nose, and it completed her facial features to the point of her appearance looking like perfection. Her makeup was minimal, and her wavy dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail. Zak had never found someone so plain… So enticing._

_ "I'm sorry; I was just going to ask if everything was alright. Didn't mean to scare you." He pulled his gaze from her, fearing that his face was showing his intense interest. He let out a nervous laugh. _

_ "No problem. Just… Waiting for some friends of mine. They're a little late." She flashed a brilliant smile, showing off a perfect, white smile. He returned her gesture. They had a moment of silence. "What's your name?" _

_ "Haven't you read the tag?" She pointed her finger toward the little metal plaque attached to her apron. He leaned over the counter to read the name; Marie. He smirked. "Would you like anything while you are waiting?" He bit his lip in thought, as if prolonging her attention upon him. _

_ "Just some water would be fine. Thank you, Marie." She grinned once more, pulling a glass from underneath her end of the counter and pivoting to reach a pitcher of the liquid he requested. As she poured, he continued speaking. "My name is Zak, by the way." She finished, and placed the water back where she retrieved it from. "How long have you worked here?" Her eyes scanned the building, and only a few customers remained, and they were already taken care of by other waitresses. _

_ "Not too long; I just started in March. So about… Five months now?" She ended it like a question, causing Zak to laugh and nod. "Sorry; simple math gets by me sometimes." _

_ "No problem. I think we all get that at times." Her green eyes sparkled with delight at the conversation. The two continued some small talk; until the bell at the door interrupted them. A family entered, taking a seat at a booth. _

_ "It's been a nice chat; I have to work now. I hope your friends show up soon." Zak waved at her farewell, and couldn't help but watch as she served the newcomers. He hadn't taken much notice of her body prior to exit; she was thin, but not too much so. She had the slightest curves that fit her slim figure. He sighed, a stupid grin still plastered on his face; he hadn't even noticed the bell ring once more. _

_ "Sorry I'm late bro, I had to…" Aaron stopped short, realizing his friend's attention was elsewhere. "Are you checking out the waitress?" With no response, the bald man noticed that his assumption seemed to be correct. A few moments passed, and they waited on their other friend. _

_ "I want… I want to get to know her." Aaron looked to his friend in surprise; Zak was known for his flings, but not for his relationships. In fact, his friend had made a promise to not deal with relationships any longer. But something about the waitress caught Zak's attention; and it didn't seem like the amazement was going to fade anytime soon. _

_ The two boys ordered up some meals from a friendly Marie, which incited some slight flirting between Zak and the woman. Aaron teased him for his little crush; but it didn't seem to bother him. He really, _really_ wanted to talk to her. He wanted to get close to her. She was infectious. The bell rang once more. _

_ "Guys, I am so sorry I'm late," He paused, taking a seat on the other side of Aaron. "I had to do some errands for Veronique and…" His speech paused, and his jaw dropped. "Marie?" He questioned, as if not entirely sure his greeting was to be correct. The blonde looked up, and her expression quickly reflected his. _

_ "Nick?!" The two shared an awkward embrace over the length of the counter, and Zak could only watch in confusion as one of his best friends seemed to know his new romantic interest. "I haven't seen you since your wedding! How is everything? Any babies?" Nick chuckled at her questions, and didn't seem to notice a sniggering Aaron beside him. _

_ "Everything is fine! And only one so far. How is everything for you?" Before the woman could answer, a very bewildered Zak Bagans spoke. _

_ "You were at Nick's wedding?!" He started. "I was the DJ! How did I not see you there?" The friendly, memory filled banter filled the little diner, only interrupted by new customers that Marie needed to serve, and then the real business conversation occurred between the three men. _

"She… She was just so perfect." I spoke, breaking our momentary silence. "She didn't deserve anything that came her way. I…" I placed my hands in their previous position, over my face as my body trembled with oncoming emotion. I heard Nick stand, and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I know." He whispered, not forcing me to say anything more. His hand squeezed my muscle gently, before he took a few steps away from my solemn figure. "But we really need to get going, Zak. So you should get dressed or whatever… We can't be late." I stood, not making any eye contact, before slowly making my way to my bedroom. I hadn't been there in what seemed like ages.

The sheets were still thrown back, just like the last night I had slept in them. Their dark black fabric was wrinkled with no care, tossed about the bed. The pillows had indents on them, as if we had just awoken, as if everything was still the same. I closed my eyes at the pain of that thought, before turning away from the bed.

While I showered, I couldn't help but think about her. I couldn't help but remember the way she smelt, with the body wash that she used every single day. I couldn't help but notice that the near-empty bottle of the gel was still sitting on the rack inside the tub. I squeezed out just a dab of the strongly fragranced liquid and rubbed it up my wrists, lathering it until the bubbles were even drained of their energy. I smelt my hands, but felt as if I were going to collapse at the motion.

It smelt just like her. It felt as if she were in the shower beside me, as if she were about to wrap her tiny arms around my waist like she always did.

Before I could break down any further, I stepped from the oncoming downfall of water, and set to dressing myself. Before I could grab any clothing, however, my eyes were once again locked on our bed.

_She was an only child, and she was a friend of Nick's since childhood. The two were neighbors, and they stuck together throughout high school and beyond. They hadn't lost contact until Nick began the show, in which his time was suddenly too consumed to speak to his longtime friend. _

_ But it were as if she was a part of the group the whole time; she was always at one of their houses whenever the boys and she didn't have work, and she melded in like a missing puzzle piece. _

_ This was a relief to Zak, who was still overcome by his strong attraction toward the beautiful Marie. The more he was exposed to her gentle, magnificent nature, the more he was drawn to her. But he didn't want to make her fear his advances, if he were to make any, so he took to asking his friends for their help. _

_ Aaron was excited at the thought of his friend asking Marie on a date, for he had seen the way the two looked at one another; they were meant to end up together. Nick, on the other hand, was a little more apprehensive, due to the fact that the blonde was like a sister to him. Not to mention, Zak didn't have a very good record when it came to relationships. But his mind was eventually changed. _

_ It was April, and it was a sunny day. They were celebrating Zak's birthday under the spring sunshine, and having a blast while doing it. A barbeque was set up, and music was blaring. Everyone was having a great time. _

_ Zak sat at his table indoors, watching as Marie prepared some food from indoors. She was making some pasta using the oven, and she was smiling and humming to herself. Then, without knowledge that he was watching her, she began to sing. And the man at the table couldn't help but enjoy the melody of her angelic voice. _

_ "I found you here, now please just stay for a while. I can move on with you around… I hand you my mortal life but will it be forever? I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done. We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you." She paused, taking a breath while fixing tedious little things about the food. "I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time, but I'm too young to worry… A melody, a memory, or just one picture…" Then, she turned, about ready to continue to the next words of the song. Marie jumped at the sight of the man at the table. She grasped her chest, as if trying to slow down her quickened heartbeat. "Zak! How long have you been in here?"_

_ "Long enough to know that you are pretty OCD about food, and that you have a gorgeous voice." He spoke, a smirk placed on his lips. Her skin flushed a deep red, and her green eyes bloke contact from his. "I mean it; it was beautiful. What song was that?" _

_ "Seize the day. By Avenged Sevenfold…" Marie took a deep breath. "It was actually good?" He smiled, and nodded. "I've never heard anyone say that about my singing before…" They both then met eyes in silence, only trading a smile that spoke wonders. Then, as the eye contact was finally beginning to break, he finally urged the conversation. _

_ "Well, don't let me stop you from your singing. I mean, did you even get to the chorus?" Marie shyly shook her head, biting her lip. "Then sing. Pretend I'm not even here." She seemed prepared to argue, before finally closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _

_ "Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost… It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over…" She sang, before her green orbs locked onto his, which were watching her with wonder. _

_ "Is that all of it?" She nodded, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "It was beautiful, Marie. Still… You're just so… Talented." Her face was overcome by a blush once more. "But seize the day?" He took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage. He knew what he needed to do. "I like that." Then, things took a turn. _

_ The room seemed to dissipate around them, as they looked into the eyes of one another. The barbeque didn't exist; there wasn't anyone out and about his home. _

_ It was just Zak and Marie. No one else; but purely the two of them. They hadn't even realized the magnetism pulling them closer, until the green eyed woman's nose was touching his, and his hands were around her waist. He seemed to hesitate._

_ "…Seize the day, Zak." The blonde whispered, before plunging in for a kiss._

I sighed, finally pulling on my ironed clothing. The suit ranged of different shades of the grayscale, and as I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but realize how _real_ everything suddenly was… I couldn't help but realize what exactly I was going to do that day.

I fell to my knees, but no tears sprang from my eyes. I just let out a fierce, loud yell.

_ The two of them successfully dated for over three years, with both their families and friends on their side. Everything was perfect; Zak had never thought he could find his other half. But he did; and he found it in Marie. _

_ After a year, the two were living together. Two years after that, he popped the question and they were engaged. The both of them were happy. Marie had long quit her job at the diner, and worked instead for Zak and his companies he held under his name; and her future name. _

_ The two would spend almost every waking moment that neither of them were caught up in their occupations together. They were inseparable. The two of them had found true, genuine love. _

_ Not only that, but Marie had shockingly discovered that she was expecting; and while Zak had never planned on having children, he was willing to endure the challenge as long as his soon-to-be wife was by his side. _

_ Being four months along, she had a little bump over her belly. The two sat, watching an old horror flick on TV, and Zak couldn't help but absentmindedly rubbing his fingers along her stretched skin of her stomach. The two sat in silence until the movie ended, and then Zak helped his fiancée stand from her comfortable seated position on the couch. _

_ He was about to suggest that they head to bed, until he heard his phone begin to ring. The man playfully rolled his eyes, as Marie giggled. He answered the call. _

_ "Hello?" He paused. "Yeah, I can talk." Zak began to converse with his caller, and his fiancée traveled into the kitchen, where she was going to prepare herself a bowl of cereal; until she noticed the absence of any milk in their refrigerator. _

_ "Hey babe, we need milk. I'm going to head to the store. You want anything?" He placed his hand over the receiver. _

_ "Do you need me to go with you?" He offered, only for her to shake her head. _

_ "I'll be fine. I'll get you some candy. Sound good?" Zak gave her a giant, boyish grin which was contagious. She kissed him, before grabbing her keys and purse and heading out the door. After getting into the car, she was overcome with a sinking feeling._

_ Was something wrong? She didn't know. She wouldn't know. At least, until it was too late. _

_ Marie drove along the course of the road, until she was quick to realize that something was wrong with her subconscious. Something was wrong. She knew it then. But it came at too late of a moment. She didn't even prepare herself; she couldn't get herself out of the way. _

_ The other vehicle plowed through hers, crushing her vehicle to the shoulder. She cried out at the impact, feeling immense pain begin to spread throughout her body, localized especially around her stomach. The baby; the baby was hurt. _

_ 'Stupid… You're hurt too…' She thought as her car rolled to a stop. She felt warmness gush around her. It was too late; she couldn't stop her fate. When the ambulance arrived, she was barely holding onto consciousness. _

_ She kept fading in and out of her trance on the way to the hospital, not even noticing how much time went by between the accident and the present. That is, until she heard a voice from beside her. The blonde struggled to turn her head to the left, seeing her strong fiancé in the room. He was watching her; he was watching her end. _

_ "Z-Zak…" She whispered, using much of her energy. Tears brimmed at his eyes, as he grasped her left hand, which was uninjured for the most part. His hands were shaking; as were hers. _

_ "It's okay, Marie. You don't have to say anything, sweetie." He stroked his thumb over the top of the limp, his eyes shutting as if in pain when his digit barely touched her engagement ring. He knew what was happening. _

_ "But… Baby…" She weakly spoke once more, and one tear escaped both of their eyes at her strained worries. His hands began to shake at a much higher rate. _

_ "It's okay, Marie. Don't worry about the baby. Everything… Everything will be fine. It will." Her mouth barely formed a small smile upon her lips, one that he would always remember. She knew he was lying. She always could tell when he fibbed. _

_ "I l-love you." The injured woman choked, as her air supply was beginning to be quite limited. He bit his lips, trying ever so hard to contain his emotions. He needed to remain calm in these last moments; he needed to. _

_ "I love y-you too, Marie. I always will, okay?" She nodded her head just barely at that, and he had to endure a few seconds of silence, which incited worry within him. _

_ "Sing for me." Her words came out stronger than her others, and his eyes widened. _

_ "What… What do you want me to sing?" He questioned, and she kept her eyes closed. Her breaths were ragged. _

_ "Anything." That last word was weaker than all the rest. He took a deep breath. What was he supposed to sing? …Then he remembered the song she sang the day she took the plunge for him; the day she kissed him. _

"_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_ It's empty and cold without you here,_

_Too many people to ache over_

_I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry _

_These streets we traveled on will undergo our same lost past_

_ I found you here, now please just stay for a while _

_I can move on with you around _

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever? _

_I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done _

_ We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

_I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry _

_A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

_ Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_ Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in _

_ No longer needed here so where do we go? _

_Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death? _

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time _

_But I'm too young to worry _

_ A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

_ Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here _

_Don't want to die alone without you here _

_Please tell me what we have is real_

_So what if I never hold you, yeah,_

_ Or kiss your lips again?_

_So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see _

_I beg don't leave me_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost _

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

_Trials in life questions of us existing here _

_ Don't want to die alone without you here _

_Please tell me what we have is real…"_

_ His voice wavered throughout the tune, breaking with 'Don't want to die alone without you here'. His voice cracked with the line 'I beg don't leave me'. He didn't have any opportunity continue in the heart wrenching song, as her breaths began to slow, until they stopped. _

_ The heart rate monitor emitted its monotonous, shill beep, and his eyes widened as he stared upon the empty vessel that once held the love of his life; his beautiful Marie. It was broken, it was paled… She was gone. Her soul was gone. _

_ He had lost the one person he had ever loved, to what he had battled for so long; the other side._

"Zak?!" The voice of Nick came as a surprise to me, causing me to jump out of my trance. His hands were on my shoulders, as I was down on my knees on my bedroom floor. My eyes were wide, filled with tears, and I had to take a moment to even acknowledge that my friend was still speaking to me. "Are you okay, man?" I finally took a deep breath, and forced myself to stand.

"Let's… Let's get going." I didn't bother doing a thing with my hair; I couldn't stand being in the vicinity of my home any longer. I couldn't bear to be in the last place I had seen her alive and perfectly well.

I sat in the car, and Nick drove me the short distance to the church in which the service was being held. I felt myself seem to freeze in place as we pulled into the parking lot. Nick seemed to note my hesitation, and it took a few moments, but I heard my door open.

"Hey, bro. Ready to go inside?" Aaron's voice chimed in, as he was already there. I saw his hand, ready to place his hand upon my shoulder in an effort to get to moving, until I made the motion to stand. I didn't look anyone in the eyes, making my way toward the entrance to the building. Then, every emotion in me halted; and everything hit me.

I was standing in a church, ready to lay my fiancée to rest. I was standing in a church, because Marie was _dead_. Every little thought of happiness in my mind shattered. I could only remember; I could only see every moment I had with her, leading up to her untimely death. My bottom lip trembled as I slowly made my way toward the alter, where several photos of the two of us together lied, along with many others of various points of her short-lived life. Her guitar was beside pictures, along with her engagement ring. With shaking hands, I held the ring.

"She would want you to have it, you know." I turned, to see her dad standing behind me, alongside her mother. My eyes shut as I felt the hurt spread throughout my body. Her father placed his hand upon my shoulder, patting it twice. "Take it. It's yours now." I nodded, my eyes still tightly shut.

After a long while of looking upon photographs of the woman I loved, I finally took a seat in the front row. With my ever-moving hands, I somehow managed to unhook the necklace I was wearing; a simple silver chain. I placed a small, sad kiss to the chromatic engagement band in my palm, before looping it into my own jewelry. After hooking the necklace back up, I kept my hand wrapped around the small ring throughout the beginning of the service.

I tuned out the voices of the speakers, that is, until everyone began to go and tell stories about her. I saw as some of her closest friends told tales of her childhood, including Nick. I listened intently, as if reliving her life for the short amount of time. I couldn't help but smile and cry with the stories and the memories that replayed in my brain. She was _alive_ here. Her memory was _alive_. It was as if the pain of her loss had receded with the funny and chilling stories of her lifetime. That is, until the host of this section, Marie's father, spoke.

"I would now like to invite a very important man to speak about my daughter. She was in love with him for years, and I remember her speaking of how important he was to her. She… She really looked forward to a future with this man." My strength began to falter. "Zak, come along now." I reluctantly stood, my eyes feeling shaded over by sadness and fear. I paused when I stood at the microphone, taking in all the faces of everyone around me. All of Marie's family, friends, loved ones… They all were all looking to me, hoping that I had something to say that would make them feel better.

"M-Marie and I… We…" I paused, my head turned to the podium in front of me. "We loved each other." My voice was faltering. Everyone seemed to waiting on my every word. "I spent some of the best years of my life with her. I mean… I was in love with everything about her. But… She was the kind of girl that it was easy to love."

I had to take a moment to pause, and think about what I was going to say next. I felt something inside of me break.

"I could stand here, and tell you stories of her life, of her death… Both of which I experienced." I sniffled, as I saw people begin to break down with my speech. The sadness was intoxicating. "I… I just wish things didn't end this way, because she was the best person I knew. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her. She… She was perfect." I choked through tears that had not yet fallen. "My job is to find out what happens to us… After we die." I saw Nick and Aaron's faces falter at that. "And… I have no clue what happens to us… But I hope Marie isn't trapped here in this godforsaken place. Because… She deserves all the heavens that anyone could receive." I had to gather myself; to regain my strength. "We all miss you and love you, Marie. I hope you got everything you wanted in death, and were satisfied with what you got in life." I kissed the ring that hung around my neck, and returned to my seat.

All eyes were on me, as I had not allowed a single tear to fall. It was as if they expected me to break down in a place like this; but I couldn't. I couldn't trudge around Marie's memory with tears; that would never be what she wanted.

_ "Hey, hey… What's wrong?" Her voice chimed beside his ear, vibrating his skin as he closed his eyes. Her presence brought warmth; he finally felt safe. _

_ "Just… I don't know how I can keep doing this, Marie." Zak took her hand into his, rubbing his thumb gently along her soft skin. "My job… I… I love doing it so much; it is always a new adventure… But things keep getting too close." _

_ "What do you mean?" She took her hand out of his, only to comfortingly rub his shoulders. He leant back, his shoulder blades set upon her chest. _

_ "We deal with demons, Marie…" The man took in a shaky breath. "What if someone gets hurt?" His voice began to break. "What if I hurt you?" This caused a pause from the blonde, who moved and took a place in front of her partner, making sure his eyes met hers. His blue orbs were filled to the brim with tears, something she hadn't seen often. She knew he was strong; but even some worries couldn't be tied down by internal strength. Her hands placed themselves on his cheeks, her thumb wiping a single tear that escaped his eye. _

_ "You won't, Zak. I love you, and I trust you. You are strong enough to beat anything that comes your way, okay? Don't ever let yourself doubt that. You are the strongest person I know." She gave him a long, belated kiss that was filled with passion. "I love you." Zak gave her a crooked smile. _

_ "I love you too." He responded. "Do you… Do you ever wonder what's going to happen to us? Like, will we still be together in the afterlife?" Marie's hands moved from his face, placing them in her lap. _

_ "Well, I am okay with any afterlife, as long as you're in it." He gave her a playful, but still slightly serious smile. _

_ "Don't say that! Then, either we'll both die at the same time, or if one of dies first, we'll stay here and be ghosts! That wouldn't be good! We'd need to cross over, and not stay. I don't want to be one of the things that I investigate every day. I mean, would you really want to stick around as a ghost just to be with me?" _

_ Marie only smiled. _

The rest of the service went without incident, and there was a little get together at Nick's home, which her parents had planned. I rode with my friend once more, and was greeted with the faces of many that were at the service. They had smiles plastered over the pain, and they were speaking of both her memory and of everything to do with life.

I couldn't even eat; I didn't want to deal with this. Didn't these people understand that she was _gone_? Didn't they understand that these memories were going to fade with time, and that they would never get to see Marie's beautiful face ever again? How could they be so… _Happy_?

After about an hour, I excused myself to the bathroom, and sat in there for a good twenty minutes. I sat on the edge of the bath tub, my head in my hands as I just wallowed in my own self-pity and depression.

I couldn't help but think about her; her memory, her acceptance… Everything. Then, chillingly, I remembered the conversation we had about life after death. She wanted to stay with me. _She wanted to stay with me_.

I took out the digital recorder that I almost always kept on my person, and with shaking hands, I pressed record.

"Marie? Are you here with me?" I paused, looking around the dimly lit rest room. "Give me a sign; I need to know you're here with me." My composure was falling apart. "I-I need you, Marie. Please…" I was interrupted by a knock on the door, and I quickly stopped recording on the device and shoved it back into my pocket. I exited the bathroom, and I could tell that my friends noticed a change within me.

I had hope. I had courage. I no longer had time to grieve. I knew exactly what I had to do, and it was something that I had been doing for years. It was my profession, after all. I was going to hunt a ghost. There was only one difference…

This ghost was that of my dead fiancée.


	2. My Heart Will Stay

_(A/N: This is the second and last chapter of this story… Personally, it was really emotionally draining to write, let alone re-read. This story has to be one of the most personal, heartbreaking ones that I have ever written. I just want to say R.I.P. JP. You will forever be missed, and this story is for you and Megan. And to the wonderful Guest to wrote a review, I would like to thank them. An epilogue may come up eventually. But for now… Thank you for reading.)_

It was time to show for all the skills I had gained in over a decade of ghost hunting. It was time to show for all my skills _at all_. As I sat on the couch, my legs becoming jumpy the longer I stayed in the same spot. I needed to get home; I needed to be where she would be most likely to dwell.

Nick and Aaron seemed to notice the change in my composure. The latter sat beside me, and for a few moments, he actually kept silent. Finally, I turned toward him.

"What?" He jumped at the sound of my voice. Even I could notice that everything about me was different; I walked different, I sat different, I even spoke different. Aaron looked over me with an inquisitive glance.

"What's up with you, bro? You're… Different." He used his hand to gesture at me. I finally took notice of my stance; I was sitting on the couch, a leg crossed over the other, and my arms behind my head. I set my hands in my lap, and uncrossed my legs.

"I can't be sad forever, Aaron. Marie wouldn't want that." My voice was strong, and he still raised a brow toward me. "I also wouldn't mind going home soon… I know it's all for a good thing and all… But I don't really want to be here." He just shook his head, before standing. I watched as he traded a few words with Nick, before returning.

"I'll take you home if you want." I gave him a smile, one he looked even more bewildered at, and then stood. I said goodbye to Marie's family and friends, before departing alongside my friend. As we drove, I couldn't help but begin to hum 'Seize the Day'. I mean, I was about to be reunited with the love of my life, right? Aaron glanced at me, worried. "Dude… Don't take this the wrong way, but did you do drugs in the bathroom at Nick's or something?" I turned my head toward him, my eyes wide.

"For fuck's sake, Aaron; everything is fine. I didn't do drugs, and nothing new is wrong. I just want to try to feel better." He sighed. I turned my glance away from him once more.

"This isn't _better_, Zak. You're just acting really strangely." His eyes stayed at the road, and mine didn't stray once in his direction. "And don't keep it in, either. We're friends, man. You can talk to us anytime." I watched all the scenery rush by, through the window.

"I know." I softly spoke. "But nothing is wrong. I'm serious." He just sighed once more. We pulled up to my home, and he stopped at my curb.

"Do you want me to chill for a bit?" I shook my head, and he gave me a concerned glance. "Just be safe, okay? Don't do anything stupid. I don't know exactly how it feels to feel what you're feeling right now… But don't do anything that might hurt you. I mean it," He paused. "We can't lose anyone else." I nodded.

"I know, Aaron. I'll be safe. I promise." He gave me a crooked smile, and I exited the vehicle. "See you around… Call me if anything happens? Or if we get any calls about new locations?" He seemed a little hesitant at that.

"Yeah… Will do. Take care of yourself." Then, he pulled away. I felt almost as if I was running into my house. I had a job I needed to take care of.

I immediately set out to grabbing the Spirit Box, and a camera. I sat on our bed, a place where we had spent many moments together. Excitement bubbled within me, as I turned on both of the pieces of equipment.

"Hey, Marie? Are you here?" I called out, above the white noise. The Spirit Box picked up only silence. My hands were trembling. I was just much too nervous, but invigorated at the same time. "Sweetie, it's me; Zak. Come out and talk to me, Marie. Don't be afraid." I spoke, but nothing responded. I sighed. "Marie, don't hide from me. I… You said you'd stay."

Silence. All I received… Was silence. Why wasn't she answering? She _promised _me. She _never _broke her promises.

_ The restaurant was buzzing with activity; the living kind, of course. There was a man on stage, playing the piano and singing an original tune. The lighting was dimmed, the only lights coming from the spot light on stage, and the candle lighting on the table tops. _

_ Zak and Marie sat together, their hands enveloped within one another's. They had just enjoyed a gorgeous, delicious meal which was high class enough to count as a "fancy" dinner, but low-key enough to keep the two comfortable. They had just begun to live together, and already, there were a few issues with self-confidence. _

_ It was unusual, though; for it was the ordinarily strong Zak that was the prey of those emotions. The ever-beautiful Marie had been the cause of his uneasiness; would she ever leave him? Would his life, consisting of him mostly being on the road and around the world ever catch up to them and break them apart? _

_ "You're just too perfect, Marie. I just… I don't know why you ever stay with me." Her eyes rolled as he spoke, and she groaned. _

_ "You're starting that again, babe?" She sighed. "How can I prove to you that you are perfect to _me_, Zak? How can I prove that you are my other half? How can I prove that you won't be losing me any time soon?" He just looked to the table, his eyes clouded over with self-consciousness. Then, the whole building erupted into cheers, as the man at the piano finished his set. _

_ The host stood, talking to the crowd, inviting anyone who wanted to play a song or two to do so. Then, Marie did something that her boyfriend did not expect. She stood, making her way to the stage. Zak froze into his seat, his eyes wide as she knew it was something out of character for her to do. _

_ The blonde took a guitar into her hands, setting up a stool and a microphone. Then, she began to speak. _

_ "This is for my boyfriend, Zak, who still thinks that I will leave him someday. I never will, babe. I am in love with you and only you. And this… This song is for you. This song is called 'Please' by Ludo." _

_ Her words stuck with him, as she began her heartfelt tune. A small bit of guitar began, before her melodic voice began to shine._

"_Sun falls slowly on our lonely_

_Goodbye bedroom, you're my only._

_My last night home is first-night nervous_

_Take me over; remember all this 'til then..._

_Please save this for me_

_I'll come back for you, love, I promise to_

_Please save this for me, for until I return_

_My love will burn and my heart will stay._

_It's gone cold now, we'll sleep somehow_

_I'll be gone by first light, last chance, hold tight until then..._

_Please save this for me_

_I'll come back for you, love, I promise to_

_Please save this for me, for until I return_

_My love will burn and my heart will stay._

_I lie awake and memorize your face_

_As you sleep next to me._

_The falling moon is calling me as I leave._

_Sunrise slowly, the road looms lonely_

_But I will not fail..._

_Please save this for me_

_I'll come back for you, love, I promise to_

_Please save this for me, for until I return_

_My love will burn and my heart will stay._

_My heart will stay._

_(stay)_

_Please save this for me_

_(Oh-oh-oh)_

_I'll come back for you, love, I promise to _

_(stay)_

_Please save this for me, for until I return_

_My love will burn and my heart will stay._

_My heart will stay._

_My heart will stay."_

_ The crowd erupted into applause, and Zak couldn't help but join in, for he was even more amazed with the fact that this was _his _Marie singing. As she made her way to the table, a few wandering eyes watching as she was greeted with a hug and a kiss from her boyfriend. They sat together, the only think they were waiting on then was the check. _

_ "Do you really mean it, Marie?" He questioned. She smiled at him, with the grin reaching her expressive green eyes. _

_ "I do. I promise to stay." Then, he returned her smile._

The next few weeks were repetitive; I would wake up, and do an EVP session, take a shower, do another EVP session, eat something, and do another EVP session… And that is basically how my life would be. That is, until some of my routine became fuzzy.

I couldn't remember the last time I had I eaten, or cleaned, or _anything_, really. It was just a blur of me trying to catch Marie on recorders, of me trying to catch just one whisper; but every time I played them back, I could hear nothing. I placed EM pumps all around the house, to the point that even I could feel that the energy in the home was intoxicating.

But nothing. She wouldn't respond, she wouldn't say a word. I kept attempting to do something, that I had seen others do, but I couldn't illicit a response from a woman who said that she would stay; that she wouldn't ever leave in life or death. But it seemed like she did; and hell, I wasn't going to stop trying.

Suddenly, one day, I didn't feel like getting up. I didn't feel like even moving from the couch, where I had slept the night before, camera still in my hand until its battery died out. My phone rang and rang, but I couldn't even bring myself to answer. It wasn't until it rang over ten times, did I finally reach my arm (which felt much too heavy to move) to my cell phone, and answered.

"Hello?" I spoke, and I didn't realize how parched my throat was. I cleared my throat, while listening to the other end of the phone line.

"Hey, bro… It's Nick. I just wanted to check and see how you were doing. Aaron said he hasn't heard from you in a while, either. Is everything okay?" I wanted to yell at him; I wanted to tell him that _no,_ I wasn't _fine_, my fiancée was _dead_. But being that he was just my friend, looking out for me, I bit my tongue.

"I'm fine, Nick. Just… Still grieving." I could hear my friend sigh.

"That is expected. I'm sorry if we seem like we're pushing you to move on… We just hate seeing you hurt, bro." I let out a deep breath, my eyes flickering around the room, in case I could see any sign of Marie.

"It's fine, Nick. I just… I need have some time to myself, is all. Is that all good?" I could almost hear the frown on his face with his next words.

"Alright… Look, I'm going to be coming down there in a few days. Is it okay if I come to see you?" My heart began to race; he would think I was insane if he were to discover the mounds of recording I had been doing over the past several weeks. My breathing quickened.

"That's not a good idea." I spoke without thinking, and before he could argue, or try to talk me out of it, I hung up the phone. I knelt my head back against the couch, a headache beginning to form on my temple. I reminisced; I could still remember the last time that the house had experienced sickness.

_Marie's body laid close to Zak's, both in a deep sleep. The blankets were thrown around the mattress, which was just the result of the way the two naturally slept. The man had his arm over his fiancée's bare stomach, as he lightly snored. The two were exhausted after a long night of romance, and slept in for a while; at least, until the small blonde was violently woken from her slumber. _

_She was overcome with sudden nausea, as she shot up in bed, effectively waking her_

_fiancé. _

_ "Babe, what…" Zak wasn't even able to get out the words, before Marie was up and running to the adjoining bathroom. More awake, the man stumbled after her, only to see the woman kneeled beside the toilet, vomiting. He hurried over to her, pulling her long hair away from her face, rubbing her back as she continued to expel her stomach contents.  
_ _ As she finally was able to stop, she allowed herself to lean back into her love's arms as her body trembled, and tears gathered in her eyes. _

_ "I… I hate being s-sick…" She shakily spoke. "You don't have to be here, Zak…" He just offered a small smile and kissed the back of her head. _

_ "You took care of me when I was sick, now I need to do the same for you, sweetie." She returned his small smile. "I love you. If we're going to get married, we have to get used to helping each other through stuff like this. And I am happy to take care of you." _

_ "God, I'd kiss you right now if I hadn't just puked everywhere." The man chuckled, and he helped his fiancée to her feet. _

_ "How about you brush your teeth, then we can get you back into bed? And maybe into some clothes?" It was then that it came to Marie's attention that the two of them were still completely in the nude from the night before. _

_ She did as he recommended, and he took care of her that day. It was a relief to Marie that side of Zak; the one that nursed her back to health. She knew that she was making the right decision in marrying him. _

It was a few days after that, that Marie had taken a positive pregnancy test. The whole period of time was a happy one for me. But… It was over.

I was left alone. I was left to wander about our home, traveling through the ruins of our memories together, and to live life without love any longer.

But I knew, I just _knew _that if I kept up hope… I would be able to find her again. And with my profession, I knew I could find her sooner rather than later. The next few days, I spent more time trying to capture some recordings within the walls of my home. I hadn't even thought about my job, I hadn't even thought about my friends. That is, until one of them decided on paying me a visit.

I answered the knocking on the door after about ten minutes of it never ending. I had forgotten about Nick wanted to come and check up on me, and apparently, it was evident on my face.

"Hey man… Is everything okay?" I just stood, not sure what I was to do; I had gone weeks without social interaction. I didn't even remember how to talk to him. "Are you mad at me for showing up anyways?" I still stood, and I could feel his eyes bearing into mine, as if assessing me. "I'll just… I'll just go inside?" Then, my trance was broken. I stopped him, placing my arm in between the door and his body.

"I… I meant what I said, Nick." I warned him. "It's not the best idea right now to do that." He gave me a look that seemed half out of concern, half out of complete confusion. Maybe a little bit of annoyance as well.

"I'm going in, Zak. You aren't being normal, man, and…" He pushed away my limb during his rant, taking a step indoors, before pausing. His eyes were scanning the room in front of him. I couldn't even imagine what it looked like from a person from another perspective.

There were various cameras and digital recorders, and EM pumps all over the place. Some dead, some working… But they were everywhere. His jaw clenched slightly, and he turned to me.

"What is this?!" He interrogated. I stayed silent, allowing him to make his own conclusions. "Zak, this is unhealthy, man! Do you know how bad it is to be around EM pumps all day long?" He turned off a few, before returning to me. "This isn't what you are supposed to do, Zak! This isn't healing! This isn't moving on! This you not letting your hold go. You need to _let go_ man…" He lectured me. "She was important to me too, Zak. She was one of my best friends, and that driver took her away from _me _too! But I am actually picking myself up and trying to do something instead of wallow in my sadness!" I still stayed silent. "Marie is _dead_. She is gone, and she won't ever come back. She is _dead_!"

I didn't even realize what I had done, until Nick was on the ground clutching his cheekbone, which was already beginning to change into more purple of a shade. My eyes were widened, as he looked at me as if I were a monster. My friend stood, and left my house just as quickly as he had arrived.

I punched Nick. _I punched Nick_. My hands were shaking, everything around me seemed to fade away as I began to actually think about what I had done.

I hurt my friend. I _hurt _him! I needed to apologize; but he wouldn't ever forgive me! I hurt him, and there was no way that I could take that back…

I felt myself grow hot, but instead of letting go of my tough exterior, I felt myself lash out again, only toward the direction in which I knew there was a wall. At least, where I had _thought _there was a wall.

My fist connected, and I heard the sound of glass shattering. I hadn't realized that I was beside a framed painting; one that Marie had painted for me on our one-year anniversary.

_ Zak sat on the couch, his arm wrapped around the small blonde's shoulders, as they watched a movie together. They had been together for a whole year, and had decided on an at-home date for their anniversary. They already enjoyed a home-cooked meal together, and then it was movie time, then it was gifts. He had been nervous, for he was offering her a large, large gift. _

_ The film ended, and they smiled at each other once they remembered what it was time for. Marie shot up from the couch, running out the door. _

_ "My present for you in my car! Hold on!" He chuckled to himself, waiting on his girlfriend to return. She carried a large, square shaped wrapped gift. It was flat, and he had no idea what it could be. But he had guesses. "Open it!" Zak pulled apart the wrapping paper, to reveal a gorgeous painting, framed and all. It looked like two ghosts, in two different rooms. One was a man, who looked eerily similar to Zak, and the other a female, of the likes of Marie. Their hands were placed upon the adjoining wall, with a misty heart forming within the structure. The painting was gorgeous. _

_ "Did you… Did you paint this?" She nodded, very excited to see the look of admiration and appreciation on his facial expressions. He hugged her close, giving her a short kiss, before pulling away. "It is so beautiful, Marie. Thank you so much." _

_ "I painted it for you, because, well…" Her eye contact broke, a habit that she tended to display when she was nervous or embarrassed. "I wanted to let you know that… I know we always say that we _love _each other… But I wanted you to know that I am _in love_ with you, Zak. I… I can see our future… And it's…" She gulped. "It's nice." He gave her a large, genuine grin. _

_ "That makes my present much less difficult to gift." The man pulled out a small box, in which she was quick to open. The removal of the lid revealed a small key. Her eyes widened. "I am _in love _with you too, Marie. I… I wanted to ask you to live with me. To… To move in." _

_ She didn't even have to give a vocal response. Marie threw herself into Zak's arms, and into a passionate kiss. The man smiled into the woman's lips. Things were perfect._

I couldn't believe what I had done… I barely felt the pain of glass bits in my skin, and the blood dribbling from my flesh. I knelt, and gathered the bits of the glass that fell to the floor. I could feel the glass cutting and biting into my hands, but I didn't care. I collected every single piece, and it wasn't until I placed them onto the tabletop that I noticed the stain of red on them.

I stared down to my shaking hands, and noticed that the amount of blood coursing down from them was _not _a good sign. I could see the scarlet liquid pulsing out, and I knew from basic medical knowledge that blood wasn't supposed to spurt like that.

I used as much energy as I could to make my way into the kitchen, and run my hands under some hot water. The water was red. It wasn't changing, either. I needed help.

I tried to make it to the phone, but my whole being felt drained. I felt myself fall to the ground roughly, and my head slammed into the side of the countertops. I tried to pick myself up once more.

I wanted to live; I didn't want to die. Sure, being dead would mean I would be with Marie, but I wasn't ready. But I couldn't move.

I just had to sit and watch as my world faded in and out. I barely noticed time go by; I didn't even hear when my two best friends opened my front door, only to see a puddle of blood and stained glass, along with a trail of red to my location.

I felt my body being pulled up to someone's chest, and I couldn't open my eyes. But I could hear crying. I could hear someone yelling about calling an ambulance. I managed to squint.

"Zak?!" I saw Nick's bruised face looking right back at mine. "He's awake, Aaron! He's awake!" I just looked to him, blankly. "What did you do, Zak? What did you _do_?" His voice was getting frantic. My eyes closed, but I remained conscious.

"D-didn't m-me… m-mean to…" I managed to weakly speak. He sobbed. "D-didn't t-try… try to k-kill myself…" I assured him as strongly as I could. "I'm sorry…"

I could feel his body convulsing with fear as I faded to darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the hospital, watching as the personnel worked to revive me. No one could see me. But I felt as if I wasn't alone. I turned, to see a very much alive Marie beside me.

"M-Marie?!" I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She hugged me back, as if slightly reluctant. "I've missed you so much, and…" She pulled away, and I could see water gathering in her brilliant green eyes.

"You need to go back, Zak." She told me. I took a step away from her, my eyes widened. "You can't stay with me here. You need to live."

"But… You're here, Marie. I can't… Now that I'm with you, how am I supposed to go back? I need you! I need you… I can't…" Her bottom lip trembled as she brought her hand down the side of my face. I unwittingly leant toward her touch.

"Zak, you need to listen to me. I love you… So much…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "But you need to keep living. You have the choice. I don't anymore." I felt myself begin to break down at her words. "You need to go back with Nick and Aaron, and your family and… You need to live. Can you… Can you at least do it for me?" I felt a tear fall.

"I won't… I won't ever find someone I can love like I love you, Marie." She gave me a sad smile. She wiped the tear away.

"Just be happy, okay? For me, baby. For me." I nodded, sniffling. "I'll _always_ be with you, Zak. Just listen for me. I will be there. I love you." I pulled myself forward and hugged her tighter than I ever did when she was living. My body was seizing with emotion.

"I love you too, Marie. I can't wait until the day we meet again… In death." She just smiled. It was my last view of her.

At some point later, I groaned as I felt pain radiating from my head and from my hands. I opened my eyes, to see a hospital room around me. I saw Nick and Aaron in chairs beside my bed, asleep. At least, one of them was.

"Zak?" Nick stretched, as he must've awoken by my sudden noise. He pulled his chair closer to the bed. "Hey man. Don't ever do that shit again. We can't afford to lose you." I just gave him a small smile.

"I don't plan on it. I didn't plan on it in the first place, either." My voice was weaker than I thought it would be. I felt… Much, much better. I felt at ease. I knew that I could live on, since Marie was going to officially be by my side. She may have not been before, but she was going to start to.

"I know, man. I'm…" He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you. I feel… I feel like somehow, this is partially my fault for something… I just…" He trailed off, placing his head in his hands. "Was that how it was for you, Zak? Watching her leave?" I froze; I remembered that I had never spoken of her last moments to, well… Anyone. I broke eye contact.

"Not really." I responded. "I… I know the fear was a lot similar. But… I knew she was going to die. They… They told me before I went in to see her." He listened, taking in the information he had never, ever heard. "I just had to keep my calm… And put her above me… She…" I paused, a strange smile on my face. "The last thing she wanted from me was to sing to her. And I did. She… She was so peaceful, man." Nick's eyes were filled to the brim with emotion as he listened to me speak. "After the funeral… I thought I could talk to her… Like we do every other spirit, but… She wouldn't respond." Something about his expression changed with those words. "So I kept trying… And I guess it made me insane. I… I just wanted to hear her so badly." I recalled. "Then I… I hurt you. I don't know what happened with that… And I hit the picture she painted for me… And the glass must've hit an artery or something. Because that's what did it to me." I informed him, omitting the part where I spoke to my late fiancée. "I'm so sorry about everything that happened, Nick…"

He shook his head. "Never a problem, Zak. Really. I would take a punch every day of the week if it meant you were okay afterwards." I just smiled.

"I doubt that, but alright." He chuckled. It was nice to hear.

"I really would, bro. But don't go trying to test it out." Nick's face had a smile plastered on it. Then, he tugged his laptop case onto his legs. "Zak… I kind of wanted to show you something." He turned his laptop on, and pulled up some audio files. I gulped, noticing that they were from my various digital recorders set up from around the house.

"Nick… I already looked over every single one a million times, you don't have to…" He didn't listen. He clicked on a file, and it began to play.

"_Marie? Where are you?_" I heard my voice play on the device. I turned my head away. "_I miss you. Come and say hi to me?_" Then, the next thing I heard was a shock.

"_Zak…_" Marie's voice whispered over the device, and my heart was beating a mile a minute. Nick smirked with the expression on my face, and started another file.

"_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost…_" I recognized this clip to be much later on in my insanity, for I kept talking to myself and the air. "_So please save this for me… God dammit! I fucked up both of our songs! Let me start again: Seize the day… and…_" I could hear myself begin to snore, knowing I fell asleep. At that point, I hadn't slept in days. But that wasn't the only noise.

"_Love… You…_" My heart one more skipped a beat. It was _Marie_. It was her. I could tell her voice from anywhere; she was on those tapes. The ones I couldn't even hear her voice on earlier.

"But… H-how?" I questioned my friend. He gave me a sad smile.

"Zak… You kept looking for her everywhere… But did you ever consider the fact that maybe… Maybe you weren't in the right state of mind to listen?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued. "I mean, really; think about it. You would've heard her… But you couldn't. You weren't ready too. And I think she knew that." He set his laptop back in his bag, before speaking once more. "She… She was there the whole time, Zak. And so was Aaron, your family, your friends, and me. You were never alone, Zak. You never were." Then, everything came down on me. I felt my chest clench as I tried to contain a cry. He just shook his head, opening his arms wide. I threw myself forward, hugging my friend and sobbing hysterically.

He hadn't realized that what he had said was _exactly_ what I had needed to hear. Marie was there the whole time for me; so was everyone else who I loved. I was going to be okay. Marie may have been gone… But I knew I could finally move on.

I was at peace. 


End file.
